WB Kids
WB Kids, short for Warner Bros. Kids, is both a Saturday morning children's television block and channel, with the block version airing on premiering on July 2019, replacing , and the channel version five months after the block premeired. The block and channel serve as a revival of , airing mainly programming from Warner Bros. Animation, , and Cartoon Network. However, it also acquired some non-WB shows, so the block and channel won't strictly air WB shows. History Confirmation In May 2018, Litton Entertainment had confirmed that they'll defunct all the blocks after they had many messages about bringing back Saturday Morning kids blocks and move them to the more documentary themed networks on cable television then Later after the confirmation, The CW wanted to come up with a new Saturday morning programming block aimed for children. In June 2018, they teamed up with NBCUniversal so the prototype name for the block was titled The CW's Sprout, and was to feature Sprout series. Videos for the prototype were released on Facebook with mostly positive reviews. With the good reviews, they announced it. But, at December 2018, NBCUniversal left the project and The CW's Sprout was killed off, but it didn't stop the CBS Corporation and Warner Bros. Entertainment from getting rid of the block. Then, when all of the sudden, one of The CW workers saw an old and abandoned paper about the now-defunct Kids' WB, inspiring them to revive the block, but under the name, WB Kids, named after the website. Immediately, WB Kids was announced and born. A day before New Year's Day, The CW placed its first look in its Facebook account. On March 2019, the first promo for the block aired on TV and was posted on YouTube with overwhelmingly likes, mostly where the most-beloved Kids' WB block is being revived with a different name. The next month, both Warner Bros. Animation and Cartoon Network Studios had plans to create original series for the block. Thereby, (although first aired on Cartoon Network), The Chronicles of Collin the Speedy Boy was officially labeled as the first WB Kids original series. Later in the same month, The Jungle Bunch was confirmed to be moving from NBCUniversal's Sprout, to the block. In addition, other companies (like DreamWorks Animation Television, and etc), even studios outside of U.S. will also produce original series for WB Kids while also creating it for their own countries. On June of the same year, a month before the block premiere, the full starting lineup for the block was confirmed. The next month, the block finally premiered. Launch of the block The block was launched on on Saturday, July 2019, replacing after five years of existence. The launch sequence was inspired by 's (one of The CW's predecessors) launch sequence, with Bugs Bunny and Daffy Duck (both voiced by Jeff Bergman) discussing about who will launch the block. The camera then panes over to an animated version of Jessica Borutski (voiced by herself) drawing Collin the Speedy Boy (voiced by Jason Griffith) in a notepad, coming thereafter to life, launching the block. The first program to air was the 1951 Looney Tunes short as part of the Acme Hour block. The block not only was given good reviews from critics and viewers, but was also proven to be successful on the launch day, being viewed by both kids and adults. Launch of the channel Due to positive reviews, successful views and popular demand, WB Kids was confirmed to get its own 24/7 hr. channel operated by Turner Broadcasting System as a sister channel to Cartoon Network and Boomerang. Programs See List of shows aired on (block) and List of shows aired on (channel). Programming blocks See /Blocks. Idents/Promos See WB Kids/Idents and promos transcripts. Content agreements *Warner Bros. Entertainment **Warner Bros. Pictures (family films only) **New Line Cinema (family films only) **Warner Animation Group (select films only) **Warner Bros. Animation ** (animated films and series only) * ** ** **Cartoon Network *Sony Pictures Entertainment **Columbia Pictures (family films only) **Tristar Pictures (family films only) **Sony Pictures Animation *21st Century Fox **20th Century Fox (family films only) **Blue Sky Studios *NBCUniversal **Universal Studios (family films only) **DreamWorks Animation **Illumination Entertainment **Universal Animation Studios **DreamWorks Animation Television * **Paramount Pictures (select films only) *The Walt Disney Company (select films only) **Walt Disney Pictures **Pixar Animation Studios *MGM Holdings **Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer (family films only) ** *DHX Media *Corus Entertainment *Sega International versions United Kingdom The United Kingdom version of the channel was launched on April 2020, replacing Boomerang +1. The channel is owned by Turner Broadcasting System Europe. Canada A Canadian version of the block was launched in September 2019 on Global Television Network as a partnership between Global's parent company Corus Entertainment and Time Warner. In addition, Corus also launched a Canadian version of the channel in Janurary 2020, replacing Cartoon Network Canada. Australia Latin America A Latin American version of the channel was launched in TBD, replacing Tooncast. Besides that, it is also featured as a block on Imagen Televisión in Mexico, Chilevisión in Chile and El Trece in Argentina. Asia Korea Announcers *Andrea Libman *Ashleigh Ball *Bill Fagerbakke *Bill Farmer - Cruncher *Billy West - Elmer Fudd, Hamton J. Pig, Tom Cat, Flappy McFinger, Eli and Inkblot *Bob Bergen - Porky Pig, Speedy Gonzales and Marvin the Martian *Candi Milo - Dexter *Carlos Alazraqui *Cathy Cavadini - Classic Blossom *Cathy Weseluck *Charlie Adler - Buster Bunny, Cow, Chicken, I.R. Baboon, the Red Guy, Blake and Winky *Charlie Schlatter - Ace Bunny *Chris Edgerly *Chris Kattan - Bunnicula *Cindy Robinson - Amy Rose *Colleen Villard - Miles "Tails" Prower and Baylee Mardis *Corey Burton *Cree Summer - Elmyra Duff *Dan Castellaneta *Daran Norris *Dee Bradley Baker *E.G. Daily - Classic Buttercup *Eric Bauza - Woody Woodpecker and Fang Suckle *Frank Welker - Scooby-Doo, Fred Jones, the Road Runner, Barney Rubble, Dino and Muttley *Fred Tatasciore *Greg Cipes - Beast Boy *Grey DeLisle - Daphne Blake, Jane Jetson, Jasmine Todd, Heather Lansdell, Teary Eyed Bryte, Jellybean and Mandy *Hynden Walch - Laney Jeffery, Elisha Preston and Starfire *James Arnold Taylor *Jason Griffith - Collin the Speedy Boy *Jason Marsden - Danger Duck *Jeff Bennett - Johnny Bravo *Jeff Bergman - Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Sylvester Pussycat, Tweety Bird, Plucky Duck, Yogi Bear, Huckleberry Hound, Quick Draw McGraw, Snagglepuss, Fred Flintstone, George Jetson, Droopy and Hijitus *Jennifer Hale *Jess Harnell - Wakko Warner and Tosh Gopher *Jessica DiCicco - Lexi Bunny *Jim Cummings - Taz and Dick Dastardly *John DiMaggio *John Kassir *Josh Keaton - Felix the Cat *Kate Higgins *Kath Soucie - Lola Bunny, Cindy Bear and Penelope Pitstop *Kathryn Cressida - Stacie the Speedy Girl and Dee Dee *Kari Wahlgren - Mina *Keith Ferguson - Bloo *Kevin Michael Richardson - Tech E. Coyote and Slam Tasmanian *Khary Payton - Cyborg *Lara Jill Miller - Juniper Lee *Laura Bailey - Diana Prince/Wonder Woman *Maurice LaMarche - Yosemite Sam and the Brain *Nancy Cartwright *Nolan North *Phil LaMarr - WesDragon and Samurai Jack *Quinton Flynn *Richard Steven Horvitz - Billy *Rob Paulsen - Yakko Warner, Pinky, Mac Gopher, Rev Runner and Baba Looey *Roger Craig Smith - Sonic the Hedgehog *Scott Menville - Tommy the Opossum and Robin *Sean Astin - Chester *Sean Marquette - Mac and Patrick *Susanne Blakeslee *Tabitha St. Germain *Tara Strong - Classic Bubbles, Lagan Ann Fuller and Raven *Tom Kane - Professor Utonium *Tom Kenny - Boo-Boo Bear, Top Cat, Bullwinkle J. Moose and the Mayor of Townsville *Travis Willingham - Kal-El/Clark Kent/Superman and Knuckles the Echidna *Troy Baker - Bruce Wayne/Batman *Tress MacNeille - Babs Bunny, Dot Warner, Wilma Flintstone, Rocky the Flying Squirrel and Kitty Kat *Wally Wingert TV rating Note that most of the shows are rated TV-Y7 (and TV-Y7-FV), but there are a few shows that are rated TV-PG (select Cartoon Network shows and films only). *TV-Y (preschool shows) *TV-Y7 (& TV-Y7-FV) (most shows) *TV-PG (some CN shows and most theatrical films) Reception Critical response The block version recieved favorable reviews from critics. It was praised for its lineup, new look, and the design, but mixed it for including Teen Titans Go! on the lineup while the channel version recieved critical acclaim. Trivia *The lineup promo had the Walther PPK song, These Are the Days. **This song had been recycled in some of the other promos (like the new channel promo and the New Year on WB Kids promo) *It is the first children's Saturday morning cartoon block since the now-defunct NBC Kids. *When one of the shows, The Jungle Bunch, was moved from Sprout (it was rated TV-Y when it aired in that channel) to WB Kids, the show was rerated TV-Y7 when it aired on the premiere day. *After the success of the block, this has became a renaissance of Saturday Morning kids blocks. *Interestingly, on the on-screen bug as a block, the on-screen says "WB Kids on The CW". *The website link was www.wbkidstv.com to avoid confusion to the link to the original non-tv WB Kids website. There are games, videos, activities (including papercraft-like figures called WB Kids Paper Buddies, coloring pages, crafts, and etc.) *Three of the shows, Skunk Fu!, Chloe's Closet, and Animal Mechanicals premeired on Nov. 2, the same day where the channel version premeires. See also *''Disney on ABC'' *''Nick on CBS'' *''Discovery Family on NBC'' *''Fox Kids'' Category:ShadEmman's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas Category:SpyroandLPSfan's ideas Category:Warner Bros. Category:WB Kids Category:Kids' WB Category:Television Blocks Category:The CW Category:Time Warner Category:Warner Bros. Animation Category:Hanna-Barbera Category:DC Comics Category:Cartoon Network Category:Television Channels